


And Then There Was One

by Voidilie



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, None of the deaths are shown but theyre implied, Spoilers sort of?? But not really??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidilie/pseuds/Voidilie
Summary: Three friends stand before a gate.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	And Then There Was One

**Author's Note:**

> So uh relative to any other stories I write of my Skykid OCs, this one happens in the past
> 
> I'll try to make my other stories longer than this
> 
> Helovai: He/they  
> Veraka: She/they  
> Bikouvi: They/them

“Last one to the gates is a rotten crab!”

“Hey, no fair! You got a head start!”

“Cmon, hurry up!”

The calls of three children rang out through the air as they ran about the small island. The first to touch the gates, a tall one with a rabbit mask and a white cape, pumped their fist triumphantly. The second was soon to follow, a small one with a bear mask and a blue cape. Then finally, the last, one with a cat mask and a purple cape.

“Heh, looks like you got last this time, Helli!” Chimed the bear-masked one, Bikouvi, giggling.

“Like you did any better, Biko! Vera still won!” The cat-masked one, Helovai, retorted with a huff.

“Consider it revenge for you guys leaving me in the dust last time!” The rabbit-masked one, Veraka, chuckled.

The trio looked to the massive gate before them, quieting. Veraka looked down at the other two, inquisitively.

“...So when do you think we’re gonna go in?” 

Bikouvi looked slightly taken aback by the question. “Not for a while! We’ve still got plenty of stuff to do!”

“Yeah, you’re right. It just… Feels important, I guess.”

Helovai huffed. “Everything is important to you.”

“How’s that a bad thing??” 

“It’s not, I guess. But I bet that it’s not really as important as you think it is!”

Veraka looked away. “...Maybe. But still… Aren’t you even a little bit curious what’s past that?”

“...A little bit.”

~~~~~

Time had passed, and the trio stood before the massive gates once more. 

Veraka looked up. “Well… This is it. Time to go in.”

Bikouvi nods. “Yep.”

Helovai wrung his hands together. “We should stick together for as long as we can.”

The other two nodded in agreement, and Bikouvi chimed in, “Let’s hold hands.”

As they discussed who should lead, and what they thought might be before them, the massive gates opened up, giving glimpse of a dreary red world. They steeled themselves, and went in, Veraka at the front. Each promised themself that no matter what, they’d always stick together.

Three friends went into that gate.

One came back.

The others did not.


End file.
